Bouken Wedding
by Meepy Writer
Summary: ¡Estan todos invitados a esta gran celebración! Mientras el equipo de la SGS perfecciona detalles del evento más esperado, los protagonistas de esta nueva aventura reflexionan sobre todo lo que los ha llevado hasta aquí. Todos tenemos ese Precious que solo nos pertenece a nosotros... ONE SHOT


**Gogo Sentai Boukenger y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Toei Company LTD. **

**¡Attack!**

La luz del sol se colaba por los ventanales de la iglesia, dándole una iluminación especial. La personas que iban entrando se maravillaban ante tan hermosa visión.

-¡Que lugar más bello!- exclamó Ran Uzaki, llevando una canasta llena de pétalos de flores de cerezo en las manos.

-Ella lo eligió- respondió Natsuki, quien iba un poco más adelante, adornando el pasillo con una hermosa tela blanca.

-¡Wow!- sonrió GekiYellow. -¡Estas haciendo un gran trabajo, Natsuki-chan!

Mientras ellas terminaban de arreglar los pequeños detalles, 3 elegantes chicos en traje negro aparecieron por la entrada.

-No puedo creer que haya llegado este día- exclamó Eiji, cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo no puedo creer lo mucho que tardo en llegar- rió Souta.

-¿Acaso les sorprende?- dijo Masumi, haciendo que sus compañeros asintieran dándole la razón.

Los invitados seguían llegando, realmente entusiasmados por tan grandioso evento. Una chica en un elegante vestido azul se acerco a Natsuki y Ran, sosteniendo entre las manos un obsequio envuelto en papel color plata.

-¡Nanami-san!- exclamó Natsuki, abrazándola con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Un gusto verte de nuevo!- exclamó Nanami Nono, tomándola de las manos y observándola de arriba a abajo.

Natsuki usaba un hermoso vestido amarillo y su cabello castaño suelto sobre los hombros, pero había algo distinto en ella: ese pequeño bulto en su vientre, signo de sus 6 meses de embarazo.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Nanami -¡Muchas felicidades a ustedes también! Había escuchado algo a respecto, pero no estaba segura de que fuera cierto.

-¿No es maravilloso?- exclamó Ran. -¡Me imagino que él ha de estar aún más contento!- giro levemente la cabeza, mirando hacía la entrada. Solo Masumi seguía ahí, esperando.

-¡Ambos los estamos!- dijo Natsuki, tomando a canasta de las manos de Ran.

Habían regado pétalos por todo en pasillo, haciendo que pareciese una hermosa alfombra de color rosa.

Las chicas se despidieron de Natsuki, caminando a sus respectivos sitios. Ran se sentó junto a sus compañeros Gekiranger, mientras Nanami fue a donde estaban Hikaru y Urara Ozu, junto con su pequeño de 2 años.

-¡Que día tan hermoso!- exclamó Natsuki en cuanto estuvo junto a Masumi. -¡Deben de ser las personas más felices del universo!

-Y las más nerviosas- dijo él, mientras ella lo tomaba del brazo. Comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo rumbo a las habitaciones donde los novios se estaban preparando. -Créeme, tengo más experiencia que él esta vez.

La mirada de cariño que recibía por parte de su esposo, hizo que Natsuki se sonrojara. Asintió con una sonrisa, separándose de él para dirigirse a la puerta de la derecha.

-Iré a ayudarla- dijo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Dando un suspiro, Masumi se dirigió a la puerta de la izquierda.

* * *

><p>Sakura Nishihori miraba sus manos, luchando por regular su respiración.<p>

-Tranquila- se decía -, tranquila. Tienes que relajarte.

Cerró con fuerza sus puños, sintiendo como la tela de los guantes blancos se tensaba por ese movimiento.

Una parte de ella temía que solo fuese un sueño. Sentía que despertaría en cualquier momento, siendo rescatada del poder hipnótico de algún Precious.

-¡Yo, Sakura-san!- dijo Natsuki, haciéndola volver a la realidad. Trató de sonreirle en respuesta, pero solo sintió que delataba su nerviosismo. -¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?- preguntó su amiga dulcemente.

-No...- respondió con la voz ahogada.

Natsuki se aproximo a ella y tomándola de las manos, la hizo ponerse de pie. La hizo caminar hasta un enorme espejo en la pared donde Sakura pudo admirar su reflejo: ese hermoso vestido blanco que la hacía lucir como una princesa, su largo cabello negro recogido en chongo con solo unos mechones en la orilla de su rostro, que estaba cubierto por ese velo blanco.

-¡Te vez hermosa!- exclamó Natsuki, sujetando aún sus manos. -¡Chief es el más afortunado en el mundo!

-Me da miedo que solo sea un sueño, Natsuki-san- admitió ella, sin dejar de mirar al espejo.

-No es un sueño- le dedicó una enorme sonrisa. -Es el comienzo de una gran aventura...

* * *

><p>-¿Puedes quedarte quieto, Akashi?- dijo Eiji, tratando de acomodar el saco blanco de su compañero.<p>

-Estas demasiado ansioso- rió Souta, acomodando su corbata frente a un espejo en la pared.

Masumi observaba todo desde una silla cerca de puerta. Reía al ver el notorio nerviosismo de su líder.

-Tantos Precious por los que arriesgaste la vida y ¿esto te asusta?- dijo con diversión.

-¡Como si tu no hubieras estado nervioso!- exclamó Satoru.

Souta y Eiji no pudieron evitar reír. Por más que él tratase de disimularlo era muy obvio: el Fiero Aventurero estaba realmente asustado.

-Todo estar bien- dijo Souta, colocando una mano en su hombro.

Eiji asintió. Los 3 hombres salieron de la habitación, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Masumi le dijo:

-Solo piensa en esto como el inicio de una gran aventura.

Satoru se quedo mirando fijamente la puerta por unos segundos, para luego mirar al espejo de cuerpo completo frente a él. Mirándose en ese traje blanco, suspiro mientras repetía:

-El inicio de una gran aventura...

* * *

><p>8 meses antes todos estaban reunidos para un evento diferente.<p>

Masumi y Natsuki estaban en el altar, sintiendo una enorme alegría en sus corazones. Detrás del novio estaban Satoru, Eiji y Souta, mientras que de la novia estaba Sakura, sonriente como muy pocas veces lo estaba.

La mayoría de la ceremonia, Satoru mantuvo la vista fija en ella. Había algo diferente que no podía explicar.

El tiempo que habían pasado sin sus poderes lo había hecho un líder bastante sobre protector. Por eso había ido a esa cacería con los Gokaiger solo, para evitar que nadie saliera lastimado.

Pero entre todos, Sakura era a quien más cuidaba, más aun desde ese evento con los Gekirangers. Apenas recuperaron sus poderes, ella parecía querer librarse de su mirada vigilante, pero él no lo permitía.

-Los declaró- la voz del cura lo volvió a la realidad -, marido y mujer. Puede besar a la novia.

Ambos se dieron un dulce beso, haciendo que todos en el lugar se pusieran de pie, aplaudiendo con gran entusiasmo.

-¡Omedetou Black-kun, Yellow-chan!- dijo Míster Voice, desde una pantalla de computadora que sostenía Makino-sensei.

-¡Arigatou!- dijo Natsuki, abrazando a Makino-sensei, quien estaba a puntó de llorar.

Sakura se acerco a los novios para felicitarlos y devolver su ramo a Natsuki. Satoru seguía sin dejar de mirarla.

-¡Yo, Akashi!- dijo Eiji, dándole una palmada en la espalda -¿Por qué no te acercas?

-¿Eh?- dijo él, volviendo a la realidad -¿De qué hablas?

-No soy tonto. Todos aquí podemos darnos cuenta de que sientes algo por Sakura-neesan.

Satoru se puso nervioso. Trato de negarlo, pero en ese momento apareció Souta.

-¡Vamos a la fiesta!- exclamó.

Todos se dirigieron a un hermoso hotel, donde por cortesía de la SGS se había organizado una lujosa celebración.

Masumi y Natsuki estaban rodeados de personas, recibiendo hermosos obsequios y calurosas felicitaciones. Una chica en un vestido rosa se acerco entre la multitud, sosteniendo una pequeña caja dorada.

-¡Sakura-san!- exclamó Natsuki, abrazándola nuevamente.

-¡Omedetou!- dijo ella, dándole la pequeña caja.

Su amiga comenzó a abrirla cuidadosamente, mientras su ahora esposo se acerca a su lado, mirando atentamente como desenvolvía el obsequio.

-¡Oh!- exclamó Natsuki, tomando una pequeña brújula para observarla atentamente.

En la parte trasera de esta decía: _**"Para que siempre encuentren el rumbo en este nuevo viaje. Sakura N."**_

-¡Arigatou, Sakura-neesan!- exclamó Masumi, mientras que tomaba la brújula de manos de Natsuki.

-No sabía que darles- dijo ella. -Pero cuando la vi, me pareció lo indicado.

Ambos le sonrieron, agradeciéndole nuevamente. Luego, alguien más llamo su atención, por lo que Sakura volvió a su mesa.

Estaba con todo el equipo de la SGS. Souta platicaba alegremente con Tsubasa Ozu, quien al parecer también se había casado hace poco. Eiji y Makino-sensei parecían entretenidos con otro tema, mientras que Satoru mantenía la vista fija en el infinito.

-¿No te gustan las fiestas, Satoru-san?

Al escuchar su voz, él dio un pequeño salto en su asiento. Sakura no pudo evitar dejar escapar una risita.

La velada transcurrió de manera tranquila y todos parecían disfrutarlo. En un momento de la noche, Sakura se excuso y salió a tomar aire a un balcón.

Mientras estaba ahí, mirando la vista nocturna, una voz dijo tras de ella:

-Aquí hace frió- dijo Satoru, quitándose el saco para ponérselo en los hombros.

Ella asintió, agradeciendo. Ambos, apoyados en el barandal, se quedaron en silencio mirando el horizonte.

-¿Qué crees que cambie ahora?- preguntó Sakura de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Satoru volteó a mirarla.

-Cuando encuentras eso que estabas buscando- dijo ella. -¿Crees que sentirías un vació?

-No- respondió él, haciendo que ella lo mirara sin comprender. -Cuando terminas una búsqueda, se empieza otra, sin que lo planes. Ese es el propósito de una aventura.

-Cierto...- dijo ella, volteando de nuevo al horizonte.

-¿Y cómo sabes qué es lo que buscas?- preguntó él, con la vista perdida.

-En tu corazón- respondió ella, dando un suspiro. -Puede que este a tu lado, pero en tu interior debes de permitirte verlo. Es el mejor Precious que puede existir.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al infinito por un largo rato. Satoru miro de reojo hacía su mano, apoyada delicadamente en el barandal, deseando poder sujetarla.

Comenzó a mover su mano suavemente en busca de la de ella. Sakura percibió el movimiento y sintió que se sonrojaba al sentir tan cerca su tacto. Pero cuando sus dedos estuvieron a punto de encontrarse...

-¡Akashi! ¡Sakura-neesan!

Ambos voltearon sobresaltados hacía el marco de la puerta.

-¡Vengan!- exclamó Eiji -¡Makino-sensei quiere una foto de todos juntos!

Sakura fue la primera en reaccionar, avanzando rápidamente junto Eiji y dirigiéndose al salón a toda velocidad.

-¿Por qué esta así?- dijo él, mirando a su líder.

Satoru se encogió de hombros e igual se dirigió rápidamente al interior. Eiji se cruzó de brazos sonriendo con burla.

* * *

><p>Como Masumi y Natsuki se fueron de luna de miel, sus compañeros tuvieron que cubrir sus labores en el museo.<p>

Sakura tuvo que encargarse del tour especial para niños, que era la tarea favorita de Natsuki. Contrario a lo que todos esperaban, parecía como si esa tarea se le diera de forma natural.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Souta, mirándola desde lejos -Pareciese como si Sakura-neesan hubiese estado rodeada por niños toda su vida.

-Yo siento que ayudo el hecho que evito pensar negativamente- dijo Eiji. -Fue una de las recomendaciones que Natsuki-san le dio.

Souta asintió.

-¡Eh!- dijo Eiji, dandole un codazo a su compañero -¡Y creo que no es la única que ha cambiado!

Ambos rieron, mirando a donde Satoru permanencia de pie. En los últimos días era como si el Fiero Aventurero se hubiese vuelto más torpe, más cuando Sakura estaba cerca.

-Debo admitir que no era a la boda de Masumi y Natsuki a la que esperaba ir primero- dijo Eiji.

-¿Crees que por fin se haya dado cuenta?- dijo Souta.

-Con él nunca se sabe- dijo Eiji. -Pero ultimamente, Sakura parece más distaciada de él.

-Pero aún lo quiere- afirmó Souta. -Eso se nota.

Eiji asintió, riendo ante los rostros sonrojados de sus compañeros, que acaban de chocar por accidente.

* * *

><p>Cuando la rutina del equipo se reanudó de nuevo con el regreso de sus compañeros, Satoru sabía que ya no era lo mismo. Recordó lo que había dicho Sakura ese día: el inicio de una nueva búsqueda. Una nueva aventura.<p>

Masumi y Natsuki estaban unidos ahora por algo más grande. Se veía en sus miradas, sus sonrisas y su felicidad.

Y un día, las cosas dieron un giro inesperado.

Mientras Masumi, Satoru y Makino-sensei revisaban unos mapas, Natsuki entró apoyada en Sakura y Souta. Parecía bastante pálida y débil.

-¡Natsuki!- exclamó Masumi, corriendo a su lado para ayudarla a sentarse en el sillón.

-Casi se desmaya- dijo Souta.

-Todo da vueltas...- dijo Natsuki.

-¡Denle espacio!- exclamó Makino-sensei, acercándose para examinarla. -Lo conveniente es que vaya al doctor.

-¡La acompaño!- exclamó Masumi de inmediato.

-Lo siento, Black-kun- dijo Mister Voice en la pantalla. -Te necesito aquí.

-Yo la llevó- dijo Sakura, y a él no le quedo más remedio que aceptar.

Ya había oscurecido y ellas aún no regresaban. Masumi caminaba de un lado a otro del cuarto, ansioso.

-¡Vas a hacerle un hoyo al suelo!- exclamó Eiji, fastidiado.

-Sientate y relajate- dijo Souta.

Pero el pareció no escucharlos. Sigo caminado de un lado a otro hasta que Satoru lo obligo a detenerse, sujetándolo por los hombros.

-Todo estara bien- le dijo. -La incertidumbre es solo parte de la aventura.

Masumi asintió, notoriamente más relajado.

En ese momento entraron Natsuki y Sakura, haciendo que todos volteran a verlas. Incluso Mister Voice apareció en la pantalla.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Masumi abrazó a su esposa -¿Estas bien?

Ella asintió, con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Qué sucedió?- inquirió Satoru. Todos miraron a sus compañeras, pero ellas solo se limitaban a sonreír.

Natsuki se acercó al oído de Masumi y le susurró algo. Él se quedo paralizado en su sitio por un segundo, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué paso?- dijo Souta, quien se preguntaba internamente si debía preocuparse.

Masumi pareció reaccionar, dejando escapar una gran sonrisa. En medio de risas de alegría, tomó a Natsuki en brazos y comenzó a darle vueltas. Los demás Boukengers seguían sin comprender, haciendo que Sakura se burlara de ellos.

-Un nuevo miembro del equipo- dijo, mirándolos. -Natsuki y Masumi tendrán un bebé.

Todos dejaron escapar gestos de sorpresa, corriendo a felicitarlos.

-¡Omedetou!- exclamó Mister Voice, bailando por la pantalla. Todo el cuarto parecía lleno de alegría.

Aprovechando que nadie lo notaría, Sakura se escabulló de la habitación.

* * *

><p>Se sentó en las escaleras del exterior del museo, mirando el cielo estrellado. A pesar de la felicidad que sentía por sus compañeros, también sentía un extraño sentimiento de envidia en su interior.<p>

Al verlos tan felices, deseaba que algún día existiese algo así para ella.

-Así son las busquedas- dijo una voz a sus espaldas. -Terminas una y comienzas otra, buscando la otra parte de ese Precious que solo te pertenece a ti mismos.

Satoru se sentó junto a ella, mirando el cielo.

-¿Y cómo sabes qué es lo que buscas?

Él sonrió, recordando ese día.

-En tu corazón- respondió él. -Puede que este a tu lado, pero en tu interior debes de permitirte verlo. Es el mejor Precious que puede existir.

Sakura lo miro por unos segundos, sonriendo, para luego mirar de nuevo al cielo.

-También el corazón puede ser el mejor mapa- dijo él, poniéndose de pie.

De repente, bloqueando su visión de las estrellas, un hermoso anillo en una cajita de piel apareció. Sakura volteó a mirarlo, incrédula. Él solo le dedico una sonrisa, mientras que con un suave movimiento la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

La miro directo a los ojos mientras se arrodillaba frente a ella.

-Tal vez tarde mucho en darme cuenta- comenzó -, pero mi espíritu inquieto no me permitía ver. Un día me detuve para mirar a mi lado y supe que ya no necesitaba seguir buscando.

Ella sentía como las lagrimas comenzaban a escaparse de sus ojos.

-Sakura Nishihori- continuo él -, tu eres el Precious que he estado buscando. ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Perdida en sus ojos, Sakura sintió como abría la boca pero no salieron palabras.

-¡Dile que si, Sakura-san!- exclamó una alegre voz.

Ambos voltearon a ver hacía el primer escalón, donde sus compañeros y Makino- sensei observaban la escena conmovidos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- exclamó Satoru, sintiendo que se sonrojaba.

-Los vimos desde la ventana- dijo Souta.

-Y no íbamos a perdernos este momento- rió Eiji.

Natsuki y Masumi asintieron, mientras que Makino-sensei se sonaba la nariz.

-¡Ya no lo dejes con la duda!- exclamó Eiji.

-Dile que sí, Sakura-neesan- sonrió Masumi.

La pareja se miro de nuevo y ella sonrió:

-Creo que ya sabes mi respuesta.

Y con delicadeza, el deslizó el hermoso anillo en su dedo.

* * *

><p>Con otro suspiro, Satoru regreso a la realidad. Miro hacía el pasillo de la iglesia diciendo:<p>

-El inicio de la mejor de las aventuras.

Desde su posición, veía lo hermosa que Sakura lucia. Y a pesar del velo que cubría su rostro, pudo distinguir su hermosa sonrisa.

El gran empresario Nishihori parecía realmente orgulloso de su hija mientras la dejaba en el altar. Había logrado encontrar algo que no se podía comprar con todo el dinero que poseía: la felicidad del amor verdadero.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos aquí reunidos...

Fueron las ultimas a las que prestaron atención. Se perdieron en el brillo de los ojos del otro, sintiendo como si sus almas encontraran ese refugio que tanto habían estado buscando y sus corazones se unieran como uno para la eternidad.

El escuchar de los labios del otro el "Acepto" fue la felicidad más grande.

En sus mentes recordaban todo lo que habían pasado juntos, las cosas buenas y malas, los peligros y aventuras, y sintieron como sus sonrisas crecían.

-Y los declaró marido y mujer- esas palabras los regresaron a la realidad.

Y como un sello permanente, sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de amor. Y ese amor era el Precious más poderoso que jamas podrían haber encontrado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>3 meses después...<em>**

-¡No puede ser!- fue todo lo que Satoru pudo decir.

Sakura sonrió y asintió. Y en cuestión de segundos, sus pies se habían elevado del suelo mientras su esposo la tomaba en brazos.

-¡Omedetou Akashi, Sakura-neesan!- dijo Souta.

Makino-sensei y Eiji se acercaron para felicitarlos.

Desde la cama de hospital, Natsuki les dedico una sonrisa. En sus manos sostenía a un pequeño de lacio cabello castaño, como ella. Masumi estaba a su lado, sonriendo de igual forma a sus compañeros.

-¡Omedetou, Sakura-san, Chief!- exclamó Natsuki -¡Hoy es un día de gran alegría!

Sakura se aproximó para abrazar a su amiga. Pero apenas Natsuki la toco, una visión terrible apareció ante sus ojos: pudo ver a una niña de largo cabello negro y un niño de cabello castaño, ambos de a lo mucho 12 años. Ambos parecían correr escapando de algo y estaban muy malheridos, con pequeñas cortadas en brazos y rostro. Portaban en uniforme de la SGS, que estaba ya muy roto. Cuando la pequeña intentó tomar la mano de alguien, fue jalada brutalmente hacía atras mientras gritaba: "Okaa-san, Otou-san".

Masumi y Sakura notaron su expresión.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó él, preocupado.

Natsuki de inmediato sonrió y asintió, asegurando que estaba bien. Sakura le dio un abrazo fuerte y luego se giro para hablar con sus compañeros. Masumi no le quitaba la vista de encima, completamente convencido de que algo pasaba, pero no pudo preguntar ya que Souta y Eiji lo alejaron.

-No te preocupes- le susurró Natsuki a su pequeño -, nosotros te cuidaremos- luego miro fijamente a Satoru y Sakura. -Aunque no eres tú quien más me preocupa...

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y qué les pareció? <strong>

**Les pido una disculpa si sus personalidades no coinciden, hace ya un tiempo que vi Boukenger. Espero sus reviews. ;)**


End file.
